To The Core
by niaht
Summary: After Kate and Jack break up, Sawyer sees it as his chance to get what he wants. Jawyer.


Sawyer heard them break up; everyone did. They looked away from Kate's tent as the voices became louder, but Sawyer kept his eyes fixed there shamelessly. He knew what the others thought about him; how they thought they knew what he was thinking. Kate was his now, right?

He let them think that; it was easier to explain than the truth.

The next day, the camp was tense. Jack was silent and checked people over with hooded eyes, while Kate was overly bright and talkative. A mask over her emotions, which more people than she thought could see through. Sawyer had an irrepressible smirk on his face, which once again, everyone took the wrong way.

When he saw Jack head into the jungle, finally alone, he rose from his spot on the beach and followed him. Jack stopped as soon as he was far enough from the beach not to be heard. He paced back a forth for a moment, and Sawyer watched. Jack ran a hand over his hair and then leaned back against a thick tree behind him, sighing lightly.

Sawyer knew he was just taking advantage of Jack while he was feeling crap, but he had waited too long for an opportunity like this, and it wasn't going to pass without trying.

Sawyer stepped out from the cover of the trees, and approached Jack. Jack noticed him and groaned slightly, the noise running through Sawyer in a way it probably shouldn't have.

"What do you want, Sawyer?"

Sawyer almost laughed at the ironic question, but in reality just walked closer, silent.

Jack was wearing Sawyer's favourite shirt. It wasn't a very attractive colour, but it clung deliciously to all the defined muscles on his arms and chest. His jeans were worn and faded and looked entirely more comfortable than denim should, just like Sawyer's.

"Look, if you came to talk about Kate, or whatever, just, I don't wanna get into that, especially not with you. So you can just leave now if that's what you want." Jack continued, leaning his head back against the tree trunk and gazing up at the leafy canopy above him. Sawyer moved even closer, so close he could easily reach out and touch Jack, feel those muscles through the thin fabric.

"I don't wanna talk about Kate," he said in a low voice. Jack didn't move, just raised his eyebrows disbelievingly at the sky.

"Yeah? So why the hell don't you just leave me alone, if you have nothing to say?"

"I never said I had nothin' to say. I said I didn't wanna talk about Kate."

Jack sighed and faced Sawyer, closer than they've ever been save for the many fights between them.

"Sawyer…"

A step forward, and their lips were together. Sawyer's hands were holding Jack's face in place, his eyes tightly closed. Jack didn't touch him, and didn't respond until Sawyer forced his lips apart and darted his tongue in Jack's mouth, pressing his whole body closer. Jack melted into the kiss unconsciously, moaning a little when Sawyer pushed his hips into Jack's. He pulled away for a quick breath but almost immediately connected his and Jack's lips again, feverish kisses, hardness against hardness. Sawyer's hands gradually left Jack's face and slid down his body, and hand on his broad chest, the other at his waistband. Sawyer let himself get too lost in the kiss and his fingers went too far, slipping under the top of Jack's jeans. As soon as his rough fingers touched the soft skin Jack shoved him away, breathing heavily, his eyes dark. Sawyer steadied himself and looked carefully at Jack, levelling his eyes to Jack's glare.

"What the _freaking_ hell was that?" Jack demanded, and Sawyer gave him a sly smile, swaggering closer again.

"I think you know, Doc, you seemed pretty into it,"

"Shut up! Why… Sawyer… I don't…"

Sawyer placed a hand on Jack's chest again and Jack slapped him away. Sawyer grabbed his wrist and Jack fought him, but Sawyer won him over and managed to pin his arms above his head. Jack struggled and Sawyer pressed his hips into Jack, holding him against the tree. Jack realised he was trapped and glared at Sawyer, and for the thousandth time Sawyer realised how dead he'd be if looks could kill.

"Let me go, Sawyer. Now."

"Do you know how _hard_ it was to see you with Freckles? You and her always touchin', kissin', right in front of me… god, she's lucky I've never hit a woman in my life," Sawyer shook his head, bitterly amused.

"Let me go,"

"An' I kept thinkin' about how even if you did look my way, I'd never get her off your mind. She'd always have a hold on you, and there ain't nothin' I could do about that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talkin' about you. And Kate, and me. And how I wish it was just you and me."

Jack stopped talking, and moving. He stared at Sawyer and Sawyer had to look away, feeling like his gaze was penetrating right through to his soul. When Jack still didn't say anything, Sawyer continued.

"I ain't gonna say I loved you since I first saw you, 'cause that ain't true. I hated you when I first saw you. But it's funny how things change, ain't it, Jack?"

Sawyer kissed him again, and again, and Jack returned them from the first till the last. He returned them everywhere Sawyer placed them over the next few months, just as much passion as their first time. Sawyer held him vice tight at night, worried to the core Jack would leave. It was the last thing Jack said to him each night, assuring Sawyer he'd be there in the morning. But it wasn't Jack he was nervous about; if no one knew they were together, how would anyone know they were taking Jack from him?


End file.
